bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reyessa Elianna Eguzkiñe
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tab2= }} | image = | race = ( ) | age = | birthday = | gender =Female | height =218cm (7'2") | weight =66kg (145lbs.) | aspect =Apathy | affiliation =Sakaala | previous affiliation =Girado Riendo Mariposa | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team =Girado's Fracción | partner =Sakaala | previous partner =Charra Chavarría Emya Kolliohart Girado Riendo Mariposa Zankken Javan | base of operations =Hueco Mundo | resurrección ='Guepardo' | story debut = | roleplay debut = }} Reyessa Elianna Eguzkiñe (レイエサ・エリアナ・エグズカイン, Reiesa Eriana Eguzukain), referring to herself simply as Rey (レイ, Rei), is a designed and created by Girado Riendo Mariposa in an attempt to replicate the work of the late . She is the first Arrancar of her kind to exist, and the second of such Reigai made by Girado. Seeking a purpose behind her being, and the power she has come to inherit, she roamed Hueco Mundo in search of answers, finding her eventual teacher in Sakaala. Appearance Reyessa is an exceedingly tall woman of pale countenance and slender frame built upon tightly packed musculature. She has long blue hair in a rather muted shade, it runs down the entire length of her back even whilst tied into a flowing tail raised slightly over head. A set of strands run along either side of her face to rest on her chest, whilst her bangs fan out over the left, covering her eye on that side. She has slim if relatively pointed features to her face with a long, sharp eyes framed by intense lashes and thin, stern brows. Her nose is thin but stubbed and her lips are painted with a blue pigmentation that matches her hair and the colour of her eyes. Her hollow mask fragments are hidden beneath her hair, starting out as a simple frame that rests under her left eye, it runs the length of her head, running down to her neck where it flows into a carapace that runs the length of her spine. Much of this is hidden beneath her clothing, made up of a lowcut open jacket with a high collar and no sleeves, made out of black cloth with a blue trim. A simple grey vest is worn beneath this covering her chest and partially obscuring her hollow hole which rests beneath her breasts. She combines this with a pair of simple black shorts and boots that imitate the design of the Espada's zōri, with the white portions omitted. Personality The best way to describe Reyessa is severe. A woman of few words and aggressive countenance, though she would consider herself neutral in most of her interactions, her body language and approach make her seem angry at almost all times. Being short and to the point often makes her come across as being angry with those she talks to, portraying an image of dissatisfaction when in reality she is simply straight as an arrow, things such as tact and humour are lost on her before her goals and objectives. Unerringly, she sees only what is in front of her and rushes for it blindly. A fact made no more clear than her apprenticeship under Sakaala, hearing of the warlord and his incredible mastery of his Hollow powers, she traversed the great deserts of in search of him, hunting ever forward until she found him, with no heed to plan or direction she thrust after the ancient warleader. Rashly she presses on no matter the circumstance, forsaking sense and instinct for what she seeks before her, going so far as to provoke her mentor into a fight to force him to train her, though he could've squashed her like a fly. History Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Guepardo (紋判事獅子 (ゲパルド), Geparudo; Spanish for "Cheetah"; Japanese for "Crested Judge Lioness") Trivia *Reyessa's name is an intentional corruption of several Spanish names to fit the Hollow theme. Her full name can be taken to mean "King of Two Suns" (Reyes (King); Eliana (derived from Aelius, Sun); Eguzkiñe (Sun).